1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for preparing non-oriented film or sheet from high molecular weight polyolefin powder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been proposed to produce non-oriented film by powder spray, using thermal levelling techniques. Such techniques, however, require the use of temperatures well above the melt temperature of the polyolefin.
Insofar as is now known, the process of this invention has not been proposed.